


Cole and Lavellan: Join Me Vhenan

by MissLeighSays



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cole and Lavellan Love [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Human Cole, Love, Love Confessions, Sex, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLeighSays/pseuds/MissLeighSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Kaelin Lavellan are getting closer, spending more time together. Before taking their relationship to the next level, Kaelin wants to make sure Cole feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole and Lavellan: Join Me Vhenan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sexual story (but still super sweet and adorbs just like my Inquisi and Cole!!) From both Kaelin and Cole's perspective. 
> 
> If you don't like to see Cole in a sexual light, please do not read. xo
> 
> Leave some love in the comments! I'm open to story line requests #WritersBlockProblems. 
> 
> Cheers! xo

It had only been a few hours since her arrival to Skyhold and Kaelin was already in the garden, watching the puffy white clouds circle slowly. The soft brush of grass reminded her of home, it was comforting. She enjoyed the alone time, it gave her a few moments to tend to her wounds and think about something else besides constant chaos of Thedas. 

“Inquisitor may I have a word?” Cassandra approached Kaelin. 

“Cassandra, you don't always have to call me that, you know.” Kaelin continued staring up at the sky.

“Yes. I know. Give me time,” Cassandra seemed serious. “I came here to discuss something I have noticed.” 

“About?” Kaelin sighed. 

“I have noticed Cole has been acting differently lately.” 

“Of course he has. Cole has chosen to be more human. There will be plenty of changes that will occur.” Kaelin was becoming agitated. 

“That is not what I mean, Inquisitor…Kaelin,” Cassandra explained, “He was at the tavern asking Iron Bull what to give someone when you want to tell them that they are beautiful. Furthermore, asking me if I have ever kissed someone!”

Kaelin smiled. Several weeks have passed since their first kiss, she had been too busy traveling to actually talk to Cole about her feelings. He was all she thought about. She simply just enjoyed spending as much time with his as possible.

“You are asking if I am romantically involved with Cole? The short answer is not exactly.” Kaelin felt her cheeks warming up. “I’ve grown so close to Cole. I am fond of him Cassandra. The possibility of love. You know that feeling. I know you do.” 

“I do, perhaps. But getting involved with a spirit who is somehow turning human. It is just…risky. Please be careful.”  Cassandra walked off before Kaelin could say anything.

Another shadow approached her. She could tell that shadow anywhere. 

“You’re back!” Cole cheered happily.  He sat next to her, holding a small white flower.  “Here, I got this for you. Varric said you’d like it.” 

Cole handed her the tiny flower. Kaelin blushed and grabbed his hands. 

“You are too kind Cole. Thank you.” She grabbed Cole down to her level to give him a kiss.

Kaelin didn't care who saw anymore.

Cole chuckled.  “Varric said you would do that too. I am glad.”

He nuzzled her nose, planting small kisses on her face.

“Don't take all of the dwarf’s advice now.” Kaelin playfully growled. 

Cole was becoming comfortable with her. He was learning more than he ever thought he could. All Cole wanted to do was kiss her and be next to her. It started to become a necessity for him. 

“Dorian and The Iron Bull gave me advice too. But they said to only show you in your quarters. I’m not sure why.” 

“They what?” Kaelin shook her head. “Of course they did.” 

“Do you want me in your quarters?” Cole asked.

He was curious, he had never been in Kaelin’s room. He imagined it being big and full of things she loved like berries, flowers, and fennec foxes. 

“Yes. But I’ll hold you hostage.” Kaelin nibbled at Cole’s neck playfully.

He froze again. The warm feeling in his chest became hotter and spread throughout his body. He was afraid to move.

“You bit me? But it did not hurt.” Cole said. 

“Did you want it to?” Kaelin continued to nibble.

“I-I don’t know.” He began to blush.

“I should go to my quarters before Sister Giselle reprimands us. Did you want to come? We have some time.” Kaelin asked.

Cole nodded in agreement. As they were walking to Kaelin’s quarters Cole felt an odd tight feeling around his body. He did not know what to do. Somehow flushed with embarrassment, Cole kept the feeling to himself. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss Kaelin more. He admired her as she walked ahead of him, still holding his hands. She was so soft. Every movement she made was sweet and delicate even when she is in battle. Her eyes reminded him of warm honey and he could look at her all day.  Kaelin opened the quarter doors and led Cole through a narrow hallway to another door. The walk there felt forever, but he was finally here. 

“And here we are! Waaa-laaaaa” Kaelin spread her arms wide open. “It’s big and full of shit I don’t use, except for the bed, of course.” 

Cole looked around in amazement. It was as big as he imagined with a library of books and beautiful view overlooking Skyhold. There were no berries, flowers, or fennec foxes though. He would have to change that, Cole thought to himself. He turned around and spotted Kaelin leaning on the bed gesturing Cole to come to her. He rushed over holding her waist and nuzzling her nose. Cole began to kiss Kaelin’s forehead and slowly moved down towards her lips, then her chin, then her neck. Kaelin moaned quietly. 

Cole stopped and looked up. 

“Did I hurt you?”  

“No. That felt…good.” Kaelin whispered.

She pulled him into the bed with her. Cole smiled, he liked making her feel good. It made him feel good. Kaelin felt Cole’s hardness as he laid on top of her, staring like a lost puppy.  

“Can I ask you something?” she asked timidly. 

“Yes you can.” Cole kissed her again.  

“Are we? You know…a thing?” 

“No. You are an elf and I am a human.” Cole blankly responded. 

Kaelin laughed. “I mean…are we together? What I’m trying to say is…”

“Are you mine?” Cole understood what she wanted. The idea of having her as his own frightened him, but he wouldn’t deny her.  

“Yes. And are you mine?”  

“I would like that. Yes.” A large smile formed on Cole’s face. 

“Good then.” Kaelin grinned.  

She rolled around, allowing herself to be on top of Cole. She removed his hat and pushed back his blonde hair.  

“I want to see your face, my handsome love.” Kaelin whispered in Cole’s ear. 

The heat of her breath created a fire within his body. Teasing him, Kaelin removed Cole’s shirt. She dragged her soft pink lips across his chest, nibbling small bits along the way. Cole felt as if he was going to explode. The feeling became overwhelming, but he was frozen with excitement. Her small hands made her way to his hardness. She began to stroke him gently. Cole squirmed, unsure of this feeling Kaelin was causing. He dropped his head back and let out a moan. He did not want her to stop.  

“I-I…” Cole whispered to himself. 

Kaelin kept stroking faster and faster, keeping momentum. She grabbed Cole’s hand and placed it underneath her shirt. His hands were sweaty as he cupped her breasts nervously.  

“This feels good. Too good.” Cole groaned. “I want to make you feel good.” 

He swiftly removed Kaelin’s tunic and stared as her breasts bounced. They were beautiful parts, round, and the color of sand. He leaned in and began sucking on her nipples, aggressively. She moaned loudly, grabbing Cole’s hair. For a moment, she forgot about Cole’s innocence. For a moment, Cole forgot who he was too.  Moments passed as the two were biting each other, leaving marks all over. They were naked now, touching each other, exploring. Cole searched for her wetness and slowly maneuvered to kiss her below. She smelled fresh and tasted even better he thought to himself. He drank in all of her. Kaelin moaned loudly, clenching onto her sheets.  

“Come inside.” Kaelin pointed between her thighs. 

Cole nodded and slowly entered her. There was a tightness around his shaft. The pleasure felt spiritual and overwhelming to the both of them. Their bodies were intertwined as he rocked her body with his. Moans from the both of them echoed throughout her chambers. Their love making lasted the rest of the night.

Catching his breath, Cole whispered, "Please don't hurt me Kaelin.”   

Kaelin's heart blossomed in love.

”I won't." She caressed his face and kissed him deeply. "I'll die before I so do." 

Cole let out a sigh of relief as he nuzzled Kaelin and brought her into a warm embrace. 

"Thank you."   

 

> ** The next Day  **

 

The sun filled Kaelin's room. Rays of orange and reds painted her quarters. The night had come and gone. Kaelin slowly opened her eyes, rest like this was rare for her. She took in as much as she could.  

"You're awake!" Cole chirped. "I got you a gift."

He was standing over her, with a child-like grin. In his hands was a brown baby fennec fox.  

"I found her alone under a tree when I was looking for berries." 

Cole handed her the fox. Kaelin's eyes swelled up in tears. She mentioned months ago, wanting a fennec companion.  

"It was abandoned. Looking for its mother but she had died. You can be her mother now." Cole pets the fox adoringly. "She likes you."

Kaelin got up and hugged Cole tightly. She melted into him, kissing him. Cole did not forget last night. His body still ached for more, but he did not want to be rude to the fox. They continued to kiss. Kaelin moaned in Coles's mouth. She couldn't get enough. Cole felt the heat on his body return. He gently pushed away and grabbed the fox. 

"One moment!" He ran out the door. 

Kaelin laughed and began to run a bath. The smoke from the hot water fogged her room. She stood over the bath and enjoyed the steam.  Large warm hands came from behind her and held her waist.  

"I asked Varric to watch the fox. I did not want to be rude." Cole's voice whispered in her ear.

The vibration of his voice gave Kaelin goosebumps.  

"You're such a gentlemen even to animals. How could I be so lucky?” Kaelin chuckled. 

Cole kissed Kaelin's neck. He liked doing this.  

"I want to do this all the time Kaelin." He bit her softly. 

"I believe we've marked each other up. We might have to find new places to bruise."  

They both had obvious bruises on their neck and chest, Kaelin even had a few on her thighs.  

"Join me vhenan.” Kaelin gestured towards the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is killing me. I hope you enjoyed some sexy time with Cole. :) More to come. Cheers


End file.
